


Consagración

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Instrospección, Shots inconexos, e históricos ligeralmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo que caracteriza a Japón, es la fina línea entre su cultura, la tecnología, su gente. Y él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ironía de vestuario (Militares)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daizel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daizel).



> Y bueno, aquí una tabla realmente antigua de un personaje querido; Japón. Concretamente es la tabla Armada de la siempre querida, comunidad Musa Hetaliana.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos~.

—Se ve bastante relajado.

Kiku desde un asiento miró a Heracles salir de un pequeño cuarto que estaba en su hogar. Conversando, ambos habían acordado mostrarle al otro el uniforme militar que solían lucir y mediante el azar le tocó primero al castaño. Y ahora el japonés observaba con detenimiento el traje de dos piezas que su compañero portaba, fijándose de sobremanera en la chaqueta que colgaba sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto descuidado.

Heracles se paró frente a Kiku, esperando algún otro tipo de observación, pero al no obtener nada más que una mirada fija (y algo nerviosa por un motivo que ignoraba) preguntó con suavidad si él uniforme se veía mal. Kiku tragó saliva antes de responder.

—N-No, de hecho se le ve bastante bien y viene con usted —respondió sonriendo un poco. Ante la duda implantada en la cara de Heracles, se apresuró a añadir una justificación a sus palabras—. No creo que otro tipo de uniforme le venga —admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas—. El descuido que luce su vestimenta refleja exactamente como es usted.

Heracles sonrió. Aunque aquellas palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas, bastaba con decir que su vestimenta reflejaba como era para olvidar el resto. De todos modos, Kiku tenía razón, porque en términos prácticos sí era descuidado.

—Te toca a ti.

Ambos cambiaron de lugar y ahora Kiku se perdió en el cuarto donde Heracles se cambió de ropa. El oriental no tardó en aparecer con su pulcro uniforme blanco por la puerta, sintiéndose observado desde que colocó un pie dentro del cuarto. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero la mirada de Heracles le ponía un tanto nervioso.

El griego abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero terminó por sonreír divertido. Kiku no dejó de verle sin comprender que ocurría.

—Tu uniforme te hace ver como si fueras una persona  _pura_  —mencionó haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

El rostro de Kiku no tardó en volverse tan rojo como un tomate y Heracles no demoró en reír. Ambos podían comprender la ironía del blanco uniforme del japonés pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada al respecto.


	2. Armas de ayer y hoy (pistolas)

El japonés miró la pistola que descansaba en su mesa de trabajo, una leve mueca de desagrado surcó sus facciones antes de tomarla entre sus manos y examinarla detenidamente.

El arma era un revolver y un regalo que le habían hecho en la última navidad.

La giró en sus manos, detallando el elegante diseño. Suspiró con pesadez antes de guardarla en un cajón de su escritorio.

Por mucho que tratase de usarla no podía, aquella arma era extraña en sus manos; acostumbradas ya a sentir el suave tacto de su katana.

No podía desechar siglos de tradición por aquella tecnología.


	3. Agonía (Bombas)

Era fuego, dolor y sangre. Era lágrimas que se evaporaban antes de escapar siquiera de sus ojos y era piel rasgada que se caía a jirones de su cuerpo, los segundos convertidos en auténticos infiernos cada uno,  _dolor, dolor y dolor_  en un estado tan puro que de su garganta ni siquiera salía grito alguno.

No veía nada, todo teñido de rojo, se movía por inercia, su voz llenándose de los nombres de su gente, su alma aullando de dolor por las vidas que sabía estaban ya extinguidas.

La muerte presente en la forma de un hongo lanzado por USA.


	4. Un poco de culpa (Libertad)

Estaba libre de Yao.

Kiku caminaba por la tierra, completamente herido por la pelea que había tenido con Yao y que le había dado la libertad de ser una nación completa, sin tener al chino a su lado. Las heridas le escocían y tenía la vista borrosa.

Avanzó con lentitud, imaginando que Yao no debería estar mejor que él.

Llegó a la costa, dispuesto estaba a entrar en el mar y nadar para ir a la isla donde había nacido y formar así su país.

Era libre, pero, ¿No se suponía que no debería de estar feliz y no sintiendo culpa?


	5. Verdad (Declaración)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referido a una tira ultra antigua donde Yao le muestra a Kiku al Señor Panda y le decía que le dijera hermano.
> 
> Un ligero shonen-ai, también.

Kiku caminaba al lado de Yao, pequeños pasos que acortaban la distancia de regreso a casa.

Había sido un día extraño y Kiku había experimentado de forma abierta sensaciones que sólo guardaba para él, la primera confrontación con sus sentimientos, teniendo que aceptar en público que Yao era su hermano. Casi fallando en ello, porque de forma inevitable pensó la respuesta.

Porque no lo consideraba su hermano. Desde hace tiempo era mucho más.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en contestarle al señor Panda, aru?

Kiku jamás le respondió y agradeció que estuviera detrás de Yao, porque su cara estaba roja.

 


	6. Alianza (Aliados)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, un Japón/Grecia. Porque sí e_e.

Había sido idea del jefe de Grecia concretar una alianza económica con Japón. Los jefes de ambas naciones aceptaron tras poco tiempo aquello y firmaron un tratado que en las leyes humanas dejaba estampado el acontecimiento hace apenas un día atrás.

Sin embargo, ahora era turno de las encarnaciones de ambas naciones pactar aquella alianza.

No era algo muy complicado realmente, simplemente ambos tenían que aceptar las condiciones que se les imponían y entregarse mutuamente. Aquello significaba sellar en cuerpo y alma los acuerdos a los que habían llegado, demostrando así una entrega completa y sincera.

Por eso estaban allí, Heracles sentado en la orilla de la cama y Kiku acostado, cubierto con una sábana. Ambos perdidos en sus propios mundos después del pacto que sellaron juntos.

Cualquiera que les viera podría pensar que fueron obligados a poseerse, sin embargo ellos aceptaban ese destino como tal. Porque era parte de su deber y estaban dispuestos, hasta cierto punto, de darlo todo sin importar con quién. Quizás por ello técnicamente no eran obligados, sino que querían hacerlo, para demostrar que eran capaces, para cumplir con su existencia.

Ahora los dos después de cerrar la alianza entre jadeos y gemidos incesantes estaban allí, disfrutando del silencio que les rodeaba, porque tampoco tenían algo qué decir. No es como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido antes y cualquier palabra, sentían, que estropearía el momento, destruiría la intimidad.

Pero el griego rompió la calma, girando su rostro y torciendo su peso al chocar contra el colchón. Kiku le observó, intuyendo y se quedó donde estaba, sonriendo.

Heracles se le acercó despacio, el rostro serio y los ojos brillantes, repletos de fuego interno. Sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Kiku y la piel que estaba visible fuera de la sábana; terminó por posar la boca en su cuello, besando esa zona con suavidad. Se quedó allí, sintiendo la respiración del japonés sacudirle la nuca.

—¿Podría? —preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

Escuchó a Kiku reír despacio y podría jurar que lo hizo hasta con sensualidad y discreción.

—Por supuesto.

Y cuando elevó su mirada, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Kiku tan brillantes como los propios y supo que esa segunda vez entre ambos sería sólo de ellos, sin alianzas de por medio que les obligara a entregar sus cuerpos.

Sonrió antes de sentir la presión de los labios japoneses sobre los suyos.


	7. Obligación (Enemigos)

Japón aprieta los puños mientras con una sonrisa forzada recibe a Estados Unidos en su casa. La razón de aquel trato tan poco normal en él se debe no tan solo a la perdida de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sino que al ser tratado como un vencido, debe sumirse a lo que el americano quiera; y le guste o no, se encuentra a su completa merced. Eso se ha transformado en una espina que termina de crecer hoy, cuando el rubio le visita con la intención de borrar su constitución y crear una nueva.

—¿Estás listo, Japón? —cuestiona Estados Unidos sonriéndole y colocando una mano en su hombro—. Hoy haremos historia.

El oriental reprime el deseo de bufar con amargura. Claro que harán historia, pero en ese instante no es una historia que a él le guste. ¿Le gustaría a alguien que borraran su ley de vida y la cambiasen por otra de afuera? Al menos a Japón aquella idea no le agrada.

Pero no puede hacer nada, porque perdió y tiene que ceñirse a las leyes del vencedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se encuentra referido a la Constitución de la Paz que rige en Japón. Dicha constitución tiene en una de sus cláusulas (la nueve, para ser precisa) que el país no puede bajo ningún motivo realizar actos de guerra. Para hacer esto factible, se le prohibió tener un ejército; si embargo, el país tiene uno al que denomina Fuerzas de Autodefensas y actualmente sirven para mantenerse en misiones de paz.
> 
> Naturalmente, todo esto propuesto por USA al ser el vencedor.


	8. Pasos largos (Trinchera)

Japón se consideraba a sí mismo una trinchera.

Él es una trinchera porque está solo en el mar, porque el terreno más cercano está lejos, a unos cuantos kilómetros y es casi como si se hubiera decidido a separarse con sus propias manos; abriendo la tierra y llenando los huecos con sus manos llenas de agua. También porque así está protegido del mundo entero, resguardado con su soledad y su gente. Encerrando durante años a todos y fuera de lo que se suele creer, eso le daba seguridad, protección y bienestar...

Le gusta estar así, vigilando a quienes le ven.


	9. Himno nacional (Patria)

Los lentos acordes sonaban con melancolía, aunque la letra no era exactamente triste. En las palabras que en verdad eran un poema que algún desconocido escribió en un momento de iluminación, se hablaba de lo hermoso de la vida y del largo camino de aquella; sin embargo había sido adaptada e interpretada para hablar del Emperador, de su divinidad y de que él era el ser capaz de mantener la unidad para siempre en el país.

Un grupo de niños que habían sido escogidos de las mejores familias de Japón, entonaban con pausada energía la letra y Kiku esperaba, escuchando con atención cada sílaba que escapaba de esos infantiles labios.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kiku lloraba, emocionado.

No podría ser capaz de decir una razón, pero las frases se le incrustaban en el pecho y lo tambaleaban con violencia. Quizás por el hecho de tener que escoger un Himno nacional para la nación, quizás por la entonación de los pequeños, quizás porque al fin se sentía representado allí. Quizás por tantas cosas que él ignoraba en ese minuto.

Pero no le importaba ahora. Solo quería volver a escucharlo aunque fuera realmente corto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el Himno del país, el Kimi ga Yo; que significa algo como "Que su reinado dure eternamente". Uno de los más cortos del mundo. Lo dejo acá, para quién le cause curiosidad:
> 
> _"Que vuestro reinado, señor,_  
>  dure mil generaciones,  
> ocho mil generaciones  
> hasta que los guijarros  
> se hagan rocas  
> y de ellas brote el musgo." 


	10. El amor a su tierra (Tierra)

Si había algo que llenaba el corazón del japonés, era su tierra.

Kiku amaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies cuando amanecía, el aroma de los cerezos en la primavera inundar su nariz cuando respiraba el agradable viento matutino…

Amaba todo el lugar, el paisaje, el ambiente y también a los habitantes del país. Su gente, siempre dedicaba al trabajo y a la vida familiar, entregada a su cultura antiquísima y dispuesta siempre a darlo todo por el honor.

Para él, era imposible no querer todo eso.

Por eso, siempre se ha prometido protegerlos, hasta el fin de su eternidad.


	11. Dango (Cañones)

Había sido casi toda una tarde de arduo trabajo y eso sin contar que había perdido toda la mañana corriendo de allá para acá en búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para poder cocinar al fin la receta que llevaba en la cabeza desde hace días.

Kiku se secó el sudor de su frente antes de sacar las humeantes esferas que eran su golosina del día.

—Al fin terminé de hacer mis dangos —dijo para sí, una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en sus rasgos.

Con ansiedad tomó el primer bocado, gozando de su sabor.

Para ser su primera vez, no estaba nada de mal.


	12. Por ti (Rendición)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Yao.

Estás de pie, con una pose orgullosa y mis ojos no paran de recorrer la katana con la que me atacaste y me dejaste aquí agonizando en el piso; completamente rendido ante tí.

_¿Qué nos hizo llegar a esto, aru? ¿Fuí acaso un mal hermano para ti Kiku?_

No lo sé y el no saberlo me parte el alma tanto como ver tu rostro completamente carente de emociones mirándome.

_¿Por qué, aru?_

No puedo aguantar más esto y me acercó, a rastras y con cuidado bajo tu atenta mirada corto un pedazo de tela de tu uniforme blanco.

Si esto te hace feliz, tengo que hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de que Yao rasgue la tela del pantalón hace alusión que está intentando acercarse una vez a Kiku, pero sabe que es imposible y destrozar la tela sólo indica que está próximo a quedarse solo.


	13. Inevitable (Expansión)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrado desde el punto de Arthur. Es también referente a una de las tiras donde Arthur entabla alianzas con Japón.

En celebración de su nueva alianza con el japonés, Arthur invitó a Kiku a tomar té a su casa después de una lección de inglés. El muchacho aceptó con una inclinación elegante y ahora ambos se encontraban en el salón de Arthur.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó Arthur cuando Kiku giró dos veces la taza de porcelana.

El japonés le miró después de dar un largo sorbo.

—Lo siento, es parte de la ceremonia del té y no pude evitarlo —dijo algo sonrojado.

Arthur decidió que invitaría a Kiku más seguido, completamente dispuesto a aprender más sobre aquellas costumbres tan interesantes y cautivantes para él.


	14. Quizá (Guerra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, POV de Yao.

_—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos, Kiku?_

El japonés es capaz de leer los labios de Yao a pesar de la distancia, aquellas palabras clavándose en su interior con dolorosa fuerza.

Yao lo ataca, intentando terminar de una vez por todas, el conflicto bélico que los envuelve.

Mientras Kiku lucha, esquiva y ataca a su hermano, no puede evitar pensar que gran parte de esto es su culpa, porque él se fue de su hogar, él le dio la espalda.

Y quizás, si nunca hubiera crecido de esa forma, ellos no estarían separados en la Guerra Mundial, quizás, al menos, habrían luchado juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda mi vida pensé que si no hubiera existido conflicto entre los dos, seguramente estarían siendo aliados de alguna manera en algún conflicto; quizás no necesariamente en las Guerras Mundiales, pero sí en alguna otra cosa.
> 
> Y bueno, este es el penúltimo prompt de la tabla; mañana subiré el otro y acabaré con esto. En el fondo, me da un poco de penita terminarla porque me encariñé muchísimo con Japón a medida que iba escribiendo de él. Pero bueno, así son las cosas xD...


	15. La primera noche de libertad (Independencia)

La primera noche será terrible, porque Japón después de llegar a nado a lo que el llamará su tierra, estará cansado y el agua se le colará por el cuerpo, entumeciéndolo hasta más allá de los huesos. Aún así avanzará con la mirada hecha de acero y sentirá la tierra abrirse paso en sus zapatos; sonreirá, recto y pulcro porque a pesar de lo maltrecho que se ve, se siente bien. Porque esa será la primera noche en la que estará completamente solo y tiene todo un mundo a sus pies.

Por eso dirá para sí mientras busca donde dormir, que la libertad es lo mejor.

Aunque después, cuando logre asentarse al lado de una roca y una precaria cama hecha con hojas y ramas sea su provisorio hogar, no se sentirá tan bien. Una sensación amarga le recorrerá el espinazo y por un momento el frío lo hará apretarse contra sí mismo en una búsqueda inútil de calor (aunque un bonito fuego baile para él a pocos centímetros de distancia), pero el frío seguirá allí, porque es de ese frío espiritual que se hará presente. Inicialmente el japonés no comprenderá el motivo, pero cuando eleve la vista al cielo y las estrellas pálidas y elegantes le saluden, comenzará a asomarse en su cabeza una nueva luz. La luz de la soledad. De la libertad que escogió a la fuerza hace unas cuantas horas.

Entonces se preguntará mientras su vista vaga hasta toparse con la luna (y los recuerdos de él y Yao mirando el satélite le golpearán el rostro) el sentido de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

No le duele ni le molesta. Porque él es completamente consecuente con sus elecciones, pero será extraño cuando entienda a altas horas de la madrugada el verdadero peso de la soledad. Y de su libertad.

Y la primera noche Kiku no podrá dormir, porque verá la imagen de él y Yao enfrentándose y el sonido constante de su espada y los ojos grandes y temerosos del chino le atravesarán, la voz de aquel a quien fuera su hermano le llamará con miedo y dirá " _por qué haces esto, ¿No te di acaso todo lo que tenía? ¿No fui suficiente para ti, Kiku?"_  Cerrará entonces los ojos con fuerza porque amanecerá y el sol alumbrará todo menos su alma, ya que comenzará a sentir el otro lado de su camino. El dolor de la separación y la voz de Yao a sus espaldas, siendo que él sabrá que el chino está llorando herido en su casa. Por él.

Pero a pesar de todo, dirá para sí que hizo lo correcto. Que todo era necesario. Que tenía que suceder en algún minuto.

_(Porque está convencido y lo repetirá hasta el cansancio, que él y Yao no podían vivir juntos para siempre. Por mucho que cuando niño lo hubiera deseado y por mucho que el mismo chino lo piense…_

_Ambos tenían destinos completamente separados, después de todo)._

Y llegará la segunda noche, con inquietud y entonces Kiku podrá dormir, porque durante el día liquidará a los fantasmas y al dolor y se volverá una persona reservada con esas emociones que enterrará para siempre en lo más hondo de su alma. Para así poder avanzar con la frente en alto, orgulloso de tener un territorio y de ser una nación que se expandirá hasta ser reconocida por el mundo.

No volverá, jamás, a llorar por sentirse solo.

_(Porque él es Japón y Japón nunca desenterrará su pasado ni sus debilidades)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De lejos, éste fue el drabble que más amé. Mi favorito de escribir porque siento que expresé todo lo que quería expresar y más todavía. Y además, cierra toda la tabla, porque ahora no hay más Yao ni otro país, sólo él y el destino brillante que tiene por delante, donde demostrará lo que vale.
> 
> Y bueno, la tabla acaba acá y disfruté haciéndola, me encariñé mucho con Japón y es un personaje que me gusta muchísimo tratar, porque tiene miles de matices que quedan por explotar... También, gracias a todos lo que leyeron y comentaron y me acompañaron en la escritura de esto. Realmente, gracias C:
> 
> Nos veremos en otro fic, que ya que salí de vacaciones, seguramente andaré muchísimo más por aquí.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
